


Fighting Dirty

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, even an 900-year-old Time Lord has a hard time living down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A double-drabble for Yamx's same-prompt project. Prompt at the end. Beta'd by RobinC and Aibhinn, but I've changed a few words since then. Disclaimer: RTD and the BBC own all.

The room came into focus. The Doctor blinked. The TARDIS's medbay was very much _not_ where he last remembered being.

Jack's smile held a trace of worry. "Welcome back."

"How long?" the Doctor croaked. He sat slowly and took small sips from the cup Jack offered.

"About five hours since we got you back. Didn't know what antagonist would be safe, so we had to wait for the drug to wear off. The TARDIS didn't seem worried. Wish I could say the same for me and Rose."

The Doctor remembered words becoming sentences, growing into intricately detailed descriptions as he talked with an obsessive concentration that kept his Racknarian interrogators from directing his train of thought. And unless he'd been dreaming with his eyes open, the vividly explicit and incredibly pornographic imagery running through his head must, in fact, have been coming out of his mouth. For most of the last twelve hours.

Oh, _Rassilon_!

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Outside the door. She, ah, decided she couldn't listen. Too many of her own body parts involved."

The Doctor wasn't sure he'd ever been so humiliated. "And you?"

Jack's eyes danced with mischief. "Are you kidding, Doc? I was taking notes."

 

 _A/N: Yamx's prompt: "Nine, Jack - 'The Doctor had never been so embarrassed in all his life.'"_


End file.
